Sweet Revenge
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Finn and Puck get even with Jesse St. James.


A/N: Finn and Puck decide to get even with Jesse. I do not own Glee. Please read and review.

Sweet Revenge

"Screw what Mr. Schue says," Puck growled, knocking over a chair, "This is bull! So what – we perform one freakin' funk song and that's supposed to be the end of it?"

"Yeah," Finn stood up, pushing his chair back with the force, "No one can screw with Rachel and get away with it – especially that Jesse kid!"

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Puck sneered, "You and I are gonna have to set him straight."

"What's the plan?" Finn asked, "I mean, I just don't want to get into any more trouble than I am already in, ya know? I can't risk being expelled or anything."

"It's Rachel."

"It's Rachel," Finn echoed softly, "Yeah, count me in."

"Okay, here's the plan. We text that Jesse kid from Rachel's phone. Make it seem like she wants to make everything up to him. Say that she isn't angry about the eggs and that she just wants to work things out."

"How do we know he'll fall for it?" Finn asked nervously.

"It's Rachel."

"It's Rachel," Finn nodded.

"So we tell him to meet us after classes behind the school. We get there and we shove him up against the wall and tell him no one can screw with anyone from Glee – especially Rachel. We'll tell him to stay far away from her and that we'll be watching. Then, for added emphasis, we will through the punk-ass into the dumpster."

"I like it!" Finn grinned, "Why don't we work together more often?"

"Because," Puck reminded him, "I hate you and you hate me. It's a mutual loathing."

"True. But we do work well together."

"Yeah," Puck softened for a moment, "But after we get St. James back, you and I are going to pretend we never got along, got it?"

"Sure."

"Talk to me in front of anyone and you're dead, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Let's do this thing."

Finn was in charge of the text. He wasn't too sure how to go about it, considering that he and Rachel weren't on the best terms. He couldn't very well tell her their plan. If anything, she'd go to Shue and they'd get into trouble. Or she would take it the wrong way.

The way Rach was, she would probably think he was doing it because he cared about her. Ha! Yeah, sure. Like that was a possibility. Sure he cared about her, but she had hurt him, and so why let the rest of the world know that.

Rachel Berry. What a pain in the ass.

Finn marched over to her locker and grabbed hold of her shoulder. She turned around and stared at him, confusion masking her eyes. Why was Finn at her locker? What could he, of all people, possibly want to talk to her about?

"Hey."

"Um. Hi?" Rachel attempted a small, weak smile. It's a little hard to smile when you reek of raw eggs.

"My phone died," Finn said, lamely, "Can I borrow yours real quick? I need to text my mom."

"Oookay," Rachel eyed him suspiciously. There were lots of other people he could borrow a phone from, why did he specifically come to her?

She handed over her phone anyways, and he smiled.

"Thanks. Look, I'm really sorry about what that Jesse kid and those Vocal Adrenaline freaks did to you. It was really low – even for them."

"Thank you for your apology, Finn; however, despite how sincere it may be, it is unnecessary. I am quite fine, no physical damage done – unless you count the smell. The only downside is the mother chickens stalking me everywhere I turn, but really, I am fine. It was nothing more than…than childish stupidity…it was…it was n-nothing." Her voice was cracking and her eyes were rimmed with tears.

Finn didn't really know what else to do, so he grabbed her and pulled her into the biggest bear hug he could possibly muster. She let herself fall into his arms and hugged him back. They stood there like that for a moment before Rachel finally pulled away. Finn wiped a tear from her cheek and sent a quick text message.

"Here's your phone back. Thanks."

"No problem. Thank you, Finn."

Finn smiled awkwardly, before heading off to find Puck. He had successfully killed two birds with one stone – he had texted Jesse and told him to meet "Rachel" outside after school and he had made Rachel smile – somewhat. He could hardly wait for later on when he would be able to kick the snot out of that Jesse kid.

He found Puck down the hallway. He was flirting with some Cheerio. Finn rolled his eyes, quietly thinking to himself that if he were in Puck's situation, he would only be concerned with the mother of his child. But maybe that was just him.

"Shoo," Puck whispered to the Cheerio as Finn approached. She obediently did as she was told.

"It's done," Finn said.

"Good."

"Um…when I was getting the phone from Rach, I told her I was sorry for what Jesse did and…and she started to cry."

"Damn," Puck slammed his fist into the locker, leaving a dent. Finn's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah."

"That Jesse punk is gonna pay, mark my words."

"They're marked," Finn nodded.

"You're a moron."

"You're a jerk."

"Whatever," Puck rolled his eyes.

The rest of the school day seemed to creep by extremely slowly for Puck and Finn and for Jesse too. He was squirming in his seat all day. What did Rachel want? He wanted to text her back, but decided against it. Maybe he shouldn't show up at all. She didn't deserve anymore of his crap. Maybe he should just erase himself from her life. She didn't need him causing anymore trouble.

He felt like a jerk for the whole egg incident. What was he supposed to do with VA egging him on – no pun intended – to break the egg just like he had broken her heart? But he had wanted to, didn't he? He was angry at her for making that stupid video and he was angry at her for making him fall for her. That wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't what was supposed to happen.

But he decided to go. Maybe it would give him a chance to apologize. Maybe it would give him a chance to explain himself.

Once school was out, Jesse found himself making his way towards the rival school. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but if it meant seeing Rachel Berry, it was worth it – he hoped.

Puck and Finn headed towards the back of the school. Both of them marching in step with the other. Jesse was leaning against the brick wall, his eyes widened when he saw who was coming towards him.

"What-what do you want?" Jesse stammered as they got closer.

"To make your worst nightmares come true," Puck sneered, shoving Jesse up against the wall.

"C-come on," sweat beads began to form on his forehead, "What do you want from me?"

"You broke Rachel Berry's heart," Puck shoved him harder against the bricks.

"And you smashed an egg on her head – you and your little creepy Vocal Adrenaline freaks," Finn spat.

"And no one messes with our Rachel," Puck growled.

"And lives to talk about it," Finn sneered, earning himself an impressive – and shocked – glance from Puck. The kid was stepping up and Puck felt a surge of pride run through his bones. Who knew Finn could be a tough guy?

"Guys, we can sing this out," Jesse tried.

"The only song you're gonna hear is the sound of your own cries," Puck hissed.

"Guys, I mean really? We can handle this maturely…"

"Throwing eggs at someone isn't mature," Finn pointed out, "and we're football players – mature isn't exactly in our vocabulary."

"Look, I didn't want to hurt her, it's just…I was angry."

"You're angry? Multiply that by like a gagillion and you got what we're feeling towards your punk-ass!"

"What's going on here?"

The trio turned to see Rachel standing there, glaring at the scene playing out in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Puck demanded.

"I was cleaning out the outbox of my texts and saw that text that I supposedly sent Jesse. Finn, is that why you needed to borrow my phone? To trick Jesse into coming here so that the two of you could carry out your violent assault?"

"No one can hurt you," Finn blushed.

"I appreciate that," Rachel smiled slightly, "I do. Your clear acts of blatant chivalry are quite impressive and believe me, it does earn the two of you some brownie points, however, I honestly don't think violence is the answer here. You can't hurt him to get even. It would be stooping to his level of belly-crawling serpent, and believe me when I say, you two are far better than that."

Jesse's jaw fell lax.

"Brownies?" Puck's eyes widened.

"Dude – are you Brittany reincarnated into like…a dude?" Finn asked, earning himself a death-glare from his partner in crime.

"Well, Rach," Puck turned his attention to her, "what do you suggest we do in this situation?"

"Well," Rachel thought it over a bit, "I suggest that we give Mr. St. James a good and firm talking-to. Make sure that he knows that he can't mess with us without there being repercussions."

"A talking-to?" Puck nearly choked on his own saliva, "Yeah…right. Come on, St. James. You want to treat people like garbage, then that's where you're gonna go."

Finn grabbed his arms, Puck grabbed his legs, and together the two of them lifted Jesse St. James to the dumpster and tossed him inside like last week's leftovers.

Rachel stood there and complete and utter shock. She didn't know what to say or do. She only stood there, her jaw hanging wide open, before her mouth suddenly and abruptly turned into in a smile, and then a laugh.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I think homegirl's finally lost it," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Rachel giggled, "It's just…no one has ever done something like that for me. It was…awesome."

"Haha yeah it was," Puck grinned and high-fived Finn.

"I've never done something like that before," Finn blushed, "It was…exhilarating!"

"And _that_ is exactly why you and I aren't friends," Puck rolled his eyes.

"I just want to know why you two went through all this trouble," Rachel said, "I mean, it must have taken a lot for the two of you to get along well with one another."

"You," Puck shrugged, "No one messes with our Rachel Berry, right Finn?"

"Right."

"Your Rachel Berry?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"The Glee Club's Rachel Berry," Finn recovered, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I really appreciate it," Rachel stood up on her tiptoes and gave each one of the boys a kiss on the cheek. Puck smirked, pleased with his accomplishment, Finn blushed again.

"Heh-heh," Finn chuckled awkwardly, earning himself a fist to the arm from Puck.

"Dude…" Puck shook his head, "so not rock and roll."

"Sorry," Finn bowed his head.

"It's okay," Rachel ran a hand across Finn's cheek, "Thank you so much, both of you."

"HEY! I'M STILL IN HERE, YA KNOW!"

"Shut up, Jesse St. Jerk-Off!" Puck kicked the garbage bin.

Rachel tried to hide her laugh behind her hand.

"Hey," Puck gently shouldered Finn, "I'm gonna…uh…go head off now. You and Rachel go get a pizza or something.'

"But…"

"But nothing. If you're smart, you'd take her out for pizza. If not, don't make me beat some sense into you."

Puck nodded towards Rachel before heading off towards the parking lot. She was now alone with Finn – well, with the exception for the nuisance in the garbage bin – and she didn't quite know what to say or do.

"Thank you," was the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't mention it. It was mostly Puck."

"I really appreciate what the two of you just did. It was really…special. It meant a lot to me. Finn…after you hugged me today, I couldn't get you off my mind and my dads always say that if you can't get someone out of your head, maybe it's because they're supposed to be there…and I guess what I am just trying to say is…"

Before Rachel could finish, Finn's lips collided with hers in a kiss. It lasted for a moment, but that moment was the best moment either had ever experienced. They gently pulled away, staring into each other's eyes, goofy grins painted upon their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shut it, St. Jerky McJerk-Jerk!"

"Jerky McJerk-Jerk?" Rachel giggled.

"Are you laughing at me?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"No," Rachel laughed even more.

"You are laughing at me," Finn grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, kissing her right on the forehead, "That's better than a raw egg, huh?"

"Very," Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Good. Come on, let's go get some pizza."

He held her hand as they walked away from a very unhappy, screaming, Jesse St. James. Apparently, our dear Mr. St. James was not bright enough to realize that he could just stand up and climb out of the dumpster.

"Why did you do that?" Mercedes asked Puck.

She had gone with Rachel but had decided to stand off to the side and let the three of them handle their drama themselves. She didn't need to get involved anyway. However, she had still seen what had taken place. She had seen Puck just let Finn have the girl. She didn't quite understand.

"I just figured they deserve each other. They're both obnoxiously huge pains in the ass."

"You like her," Mercedes said, quietly.

"Say it again and you're a dead-woman, got it?"

"Got it," Mercedes nodded, "But I just would like to know why you would let him go off with her."

"Finn doesn't usually get the girl. And besides, they both are crazy for each other. He will make her happy and that's what she needs. He's good for her. Me, not so much. Besides, I got Quinn to keep my eye on, and that baby. She needs me there for her, not going off with other girls."

"Even if you like them."

"It's time to grow up, Mercedes. I gotta be there for her and Finn and Rach gotta be for each other."

"And who will be there for you?" Mercedes asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't need anyone," Puck shrugged his letter jacket back upon his shoulders and walked away, his arms crossing his chest.

Mercedes shook her head. Sometimes it wasn't fair. Sure, she knew as well as anyone that Finn and Rachel were destined to be together, but what about Puck?

He deserved someone too.

Even if he was a pain in the ass.

She pulled her jacket on tighter and headed towards her car. The only sound that filled the air was the:

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME! OH DEAR GOD THERE'S MYSTERY MEAT IN HERE! HELP! HELLLLLLP! HEEEEELLLLLLP! I AM THE STAR OF VOCAL ADRENALINE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF ABUSE! HELP ME! HEEEEEELP!"

Mr. Schuester was walking to his car when he heard the screams. He recognized the voice instantly and headed towards the dumpster.

"Mr. Schue!" Jesse said, relief clinging to his voice.

"Shut up, Jesse. St. James. I know I believe in being the bigger man and I know I believe that violence doesn't do any good, but face it, this is pretty darn hilarious! Next time I bet you'll think twice before hurting our Rachel Berry. Enjoy the mystery meat. I hear it's even better after sitting in the sun a few days. Really…marries the flavors."

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"Yeah…sure. You might want to save the threats for when you don't smell like rotting compost," Mr. Schue grinned, heading off to his car.

He had to admit, despite how wrong it was, he was pretty proud of Puck and Finn.

"Good job, boys," he grinned, unlocking his car door, "Good job."


End file.
